The Reign of St Vlademire
by ThePeridotMoon
Summary: Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur has spent the past 8 years living under the protection of a convent in Turkey. When an attempt is made on her life, she is whisked away to Russian court, where she will be reunited with her childhood friends, and once again meet her betrothed, Prince Dimitri of Russia. Danger awaits her, as forces both inside and out of court via for her crown. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rose**

I kicked the ball across the muddy field to one of the smaller girls, Sophie. Her curly brown locks twisted around her shoulders as she ran with it. I smiled as she kicked it into the net.

"Girls. Come say prayer. Dinner will be served soon." One of the sister's yelled to the ten or so girls that were running across the field still, one of them being myself.

Some of the younger girls groaned as they moved toward the old building. Soon they would learn that, that building was saftey. "Oh Rose." Sister Alberta grumbled. "You are 17. Almost proper age to be called back to the Russian court. You musn't play in the mud anymore."

"But the reason you say I should stop is the reason I continue. Before long I will have no time to play in the mud. I will be married to some stuffy prince and… I'll have to be a princess." I said taking her hands into my own.

"Oh. Go wash up. You're positively filthy." She said, urging me towards the bath house. The summer heat blazed around me as I reached the temporary wooden structure. In it sat a tin washtub that held cool water that had collected from last night's rain. I scrubbed my feet and my legs clean.

I made my way back to the long tables in front of the stone building where the sister's served porridge into the small container's we were allowed. Some of the newer girl's scrunched their noses at the runny substance. Though it was far less appetizing than the gourmet food the cooks served at court it was still better than what most people got.

I took my seat next to a postulant who glared resentfully at me. I was the only girl my age at the convent who had not sworn my life to the church. The thick creamy slop was dumped into my bowl. I made no move to eat it. It was a rule, everyone must be served and prayer must be said before a bite was allowed to be taken.

I smiled over at Sister Margaretta, Who sat across from me. Her face was tense and pale. Her eyes widened for a moment as blood began to drip out of her nose. Scarlette landing in her food.

"Sister are you alright?" I asked, my eyes squinting slightly. Foam began to fall from her mouth just as her head fell, face down into her porridge. The girl next to me let out a scream alerting the other nuns to the problem.

I sat frozen. How was i to move after seeing the one of the women who helped raise me drop dead in her dinner.

"Get that away from Rose at once!" Alberta's voice rang out. One of the sisters quickly pulled me to my feet towards the stone building. Once the heavy wooden doors shut behind Sister Alberta and I she sighed and took my hands in her own.

"It is no longer safe here, Princess." She said looking down at the ground. "We must send you back to court."

"Alberta, What happened to Sister Margaretta?" I asked as she pulled me into the catacombs.

"She was poisoned." Alberta said, pulling a solid oak chest free from one of the empty chambers.

"Why would anyone want to poison her? She was such a sweet lady." I said, horrified by what had just happened.

"They were trying to poison you. Sister Margaretta was assigned to taste your food for you." She explained throwing open the top of the chest. A fresh mad dress and a bronze tiara sat on top.

"She's been tasting my food? Since when?" I asked, as she handed me a few pieces of jewelry.

"Someone has been tasting your food ever since you left your mother's breast." She explained taking my shoulders in her hands. "You are Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur of Turkey who is to be married to the Russian Prince. People have been trying to kill you your entire life." she ran her hand gently down my thick brown hair,

And so it was. I was scrubbed clean in scalding water with oils poured over my skin. The scent of lilac flitted throughout the small room. I was dried and placed in fine silk small cloths. I winced as they tightened the corset around my curvy figure.

I was sat in a chair where my hair was braided back into itself. Finally a deep red gown was fitted onto my body and jewels were draped across me. A thick diamond necklace with a nazar in the middle was draped around my neck and a beautiful pearl gold ring was fitted to my finger. Finally a golden tiara was placed atop my head.

I felt the heavy velvet cloak on my shoulders as i walked, and my shoes pinched at my toes. I stepped into the light of the setting sun when the girls lined up, waiting to catch a glimpse of the princess.

They all Curtsied before me as I made my way to my carriage where all of my personal belongings were waiting. Butterflies swarmed my stomach as i made my way to where Alberta stood.

"How am I ever to repay you?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Your presence was payment enough, your grace." She said lowering your head.

"No. I'm afraid it is not. If you ever need anything, food, blankets, clothing, anything at all, please let me know. I will have men sent out here monthly to replenish you." I said, taking her hands in my own.

"Yes Princess, of course." She said, trying to keep tears from falling.

"Should I be this nervous?" I asked.

"You will be fine there. Girls you have known your whole life are being sent to court as we speak." She said, smiling sadly at me. "Safe travel's my dear." She said, drawing a cross in front of me.

Before I could even comprehend fully, what was going on, I was gone, being pulled away from my home of the last 8 years and off towards the Russian court.

**Hello! Welcome to my story. For all of you wondering, yes this is a crossover with the TV Series "Reign", which airs on the CW. However it is not in the crossover section because you can follow it well enough without having seen the show. Please let me know if you have any questions.**

**Also, I have a Percy Jackson Fanfic, so if you're interested in that, check it our.**

**READ AND REVEIW!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****I forgot to do this in the last chapter. Oops!****_

_****I do not own Vampire Academy or Reign! Those go to there respective creators.****_

**_**Now! On with the show!**_**

**Chapter 2: Dimitri**

I quickly made my way upstairs to where my parents would be waiting.

"Where where you?" My half brother, Christian, asked as he met me at the top of the staircase. "Your mother was going absolutely mad." he said brushing down my wrinkled tunic.

"I was riding." I said quickly, a smirk playing across my lips.

"Oh really?" He said helping my put on my vest. "Who?"

I laughed and looked at him. "You do realize i can dress myself, correct?" I asked as he buttoned my vest.

"Really? Because you seemed to do a pretty lousy job of it. If you had gone in there looking like that, the queen would have had a fit." He said looking me in the eye.

"Since when do you care what my mother thinks?" I asked him, confused.

"Your mother does not have to tolerate me but she does, and she is very kind about it. I hope the turkish princess is like that with your bastards." He huffed.

"Who said I'm going to have any illegitimate children?" I asked.

"With the way you go through women? Please. Its going to happen whether you want it to or not." he said. "Now go. your mother is waiting." He said pushing me towards the door.

"Oh Dimka!" Sonya squealed as i walked into the room. "You just missed Christian." She said from her spot next to my mother.

"I saw him in the hallway." I smiled at my younger sister before turning to my mother. "He said that you had something you wanted to talk to me about." I said.

"Yes.' she said, her warm brown eyes lighting up. "You remember Princess Rosemarie, i assume?" She said closing the book in her hands.

"How could I not?" I asked taking a seat next to her. "But she hasn't been at court in years. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Well she- Oh Karoline. You look simply lovely." she looked at my older sister over my shoulder.

I turned to see her draped in white, her wedding gown. "Positively radiant." I smiled at her. Though she was older than I, i had always been just as protective over her as I was with my younger sisters. "The Prince of spain is quite lucky indeed."

"Oh no. Do not turn attention away from yourself onto me." She scolded me. "Tell him mother. We don't want him completely shocked." She said stepping onto the pedestal so that the tailors could work on her dress.

"Tell me what?" I asked turning back to my mother. "Is something wrong mother? Did Viktoria do something crazy again?"

"Oh no. The lady's of St. Basil's are keeping her in check from what I hear." She smiled. "Princess Rosemarie's location had been compromised. She is due to arrive back at court today."

"What?" I looked at her confused. "Today? So soon? I thought that the convent was in turkey."

"Oh it is. But mother has known about this for a few days." Sonya smirked. "Even Ellen knew about it. Father must have let it slip." She said referring to our father's current mistress. He had taken to her shortly after Christian's mother died.

"Even her?" I asked, anger slowly forming in me. "Why was I not informed of this sooner?" I asked. Images of a small girl with wild hair a temper to match ran through my mind. I wonder what she looked like now?

"I am sorry but every chance I got was interrupted by that Ozera girl." She spat the name. My mother had a fondness for christian and often referred to him as her child that was not hers, but his Aunt, Natasha Ozera was a different story.

"Mother, she is not that bad." I said defending the women.

"If you think a unmarried women, praying on a man 4 years younger than her is 'not that bad', then what is?" Karoline snorted as the seamstresses worked on her dress.

"I would like to point out that I am to marry a girl that is 7 years younger than I, and none of you has ever said a word in complaint." I said loudly. Tasha had been a dear friend of mine for years. I was not just going to let this verbal abuse happen.

"Yes, you are right. But she is a princess. One who, unlike Tasha, is virtuous." Karoline said, her sharp gaze falling upon me.

"How do you know she isn't virtuous? She very well could be." I added, glaring at me sister. "She's never been married."

"Yes, but she is 28. Men have been seen going in and out of her room, late at night, only half dressed. She isn't a virgin Dimka, and if I'm wrong and she is, it's only by some miracle." Karoline insisted. "You need to stay away from her."

"Beside, she has that scar on the side of her face." Sonya said in disgust. "One can only imagine how she got it."

"She is a snake, Dimka." my mother warned. "She is only after you for your crown." Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Mother." I sighed. "She knows as well as I that I am betrothed."

"She is an unmarried woman of 28. She does not care about marriage. She want's to be your mistress." My mother said, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Mother, I do not care for Tasha that way." I pointed out. "And even if I did, why would it matter. Father has a mistress." I pointed out, realizing my mistake just after it had been spoken.

"You are not your father Dimitri. You are better then him." My mother said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"She has arrived!" A voice from the hall yelled. "The princess has arrived!"

I sighed. "Well i guess it's showtime." I grumbled before getting up.

**Ah yes! We have heard from the wondrous Dimitri! We will see Rose again in the next chapter! Also, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was amazing, Truly. So, seeing as you all liked this so much, I have a challenge for you.**

**I will post the next chapter soon, but only after I get 10 new reviews.**

**Please let me know what you think! I love you all! **

**And now for a sneak peak at what's to come!**

He looked about as nervous as I felt. I smiled, bowing my head slightly to him as he approached. "Princess Rosemarie." His deep voice rumbled, his russian accent accentuated through his turkish words.

"Prince Dimitri." I said, trying to keep the smirk off my face as I spoke his native tongue. "And please call me Rose. Everybody does." I smiled a little. This was a good start, right?

"Of course, Princess Rose." He smiled kindly. "Welcome to Russia."

"It has changed a lot. The castle seems smaller, not that it's possible. The grounds seem quite beautiful as well." Why couldn't I shut up? I was embarrassing myself in front of the prince of Russia.

"Well everything seems bigger when you are a child." He smiled kindly. "As for the grounds, I'm sure I can arrange for us to have a walk around the gardens tomorrow, only if you would like, of course."

**I hope you are all as excited as I am for what's to come! I love you all! **

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW FOR THAT NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers. There are a lot of you reading, and that's great. But I was kinda hoping you could all blow me out of the water with reviews and am kinda disappointed that you haven't. Like all you have to type is "Love It" And ill be happy. I love that you guys have taken an interest but I would feel significantly better if a few more of you could comment. Anyway, Its been a while so I've decided to post chapter 3 regardless.**

**Chapter 3: Rose**

I looked out the draped window of the carriage as we pulled up to the castle. Hords of people had gathered to see the arrival of the princess. Not there princess, but a princess none the less.

As the carriage came to a stop i felt my nerves growing again. There was no doubt I would see Dimitri again. We had been playmates, once upon a time. He was 4 years older than me, making him 24 now. I wondered how he had changed.

As the door to the outside opened, the butterflies that had inhabited my gut turned to a swarm of angry wasps.

"Her majesty, Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur of Turkey." A voice bellowed as everyone Curtsied before me.

Four familiar faces seemed to stand out among the rest. Jill, Natalie, Mia and Lisa stood in front of a carriage of their own.

I ran to the ready to embrace my childhood friends. But they stopped short, bowing their heads before me. "Princess." they all said in unison.

I reached out and pulled them all into a tight hug. "I've missed this." I said, a large smile spreading across my face.

"My god Mia." I said once we were separated. I looked at all the trunks that held her family's name on them. "Do you really need that many dresses?" I laughed.

"Oh it's not all dresses. Some of it is shoes others are gold." She said pulling her furs tightly around her. I knew that Mia felt she had to compensate for her lack of title with an abundance of stuff

"What Mia is trying to say is your father had the best dressmakers in Moscow whip up a new wardrobe for all of us." Lisa smiled, her jade green eyes sparkling with life.

"Father tried to warn him it as too much, seeing as you most likely wore rags at the convent, But King Ibrahim wouldn't hear it." Natalie said, rolling her eyes at her father's antics.

"Seriously, Rose. Your father insisted that our turkish dresses where unsuitable for Russian court." Jill smiled pulling her thick cloak around her shoulders. "Though now I see why. It's simply freezing."

"We are in Russia, Jill. Besides, it isn't that cold. You're just whining." Lisa scolded her younger sister.

"Well now you sound like Andrea." Jill said referring to their elder brother, a high lord in my father's court, one who was as famous for seducing women as his father.

I let out laugh as I looked between them all. Trumpets sounded, ending our reunion, signaling the arrival of the king. I turned to see a tall man, who I recognized as King Jame, with thick black hair and blue eyes walking out, on his arm a tall pale haired women with sharp features a blistering green eyes.

"Well that isn't Ollena." Mia whispered raising an eyebrow at the women.

"I think it's Ellen Kirova. The king's mistress." Natalie whispered back.

"I thought Moira Ozera was the king's mistress." I whispered back.

"She took ill a few years back and died." Lisa whispered, pulling her fur lined cloak tight.

I felt a pang of guilt flood through me. Moira Ozera had been a very kind women, everyone, even the queen had loved her. She had been a truly special women. "What of her son?" I asked.

"He still lives here, under the queen's protection, of course." Mia said, looking at a pale boy with dark hair and blue eyes so clear you could see them across the field.

"He's gorgeous." Lisa smiled, waving at him. He blushed and turned away.

"Lisa!" I laughed. "Stop. He's nervous."

"Not as nervous as you should be." Mia said as the king walked our way. She was right, King James was not a kind man. At least he hadn't been the last time I was at court.

"Hello, Princess. Welcome to back to court." King James spoke. His voice was powerful and strong, almost as if demanding to be recognized.

"It is a pleasure to be back, your grace." I said lowering my head.

"I'm sure my son will be glad to see you again." He smiled at me. It wasn't the heartwarming kind that my father had, it was cold and unfriendly, only there because it was required.

I nodded, gulping nervously. Trumpets sounded saving me from having to reply. Out walked Queen Ollena, her royal blue skirts flowing around her. To one of her sides stood a large young man with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Prince Dimitri.

He looked about as nervous as I felt. I smiled, bowing my head slightly to him as he approached. "Princess Rosemarie." His deep voice rumbled, his russian accent accentuated through his turkish words.

"Prince Dimitri." I said, trying to keep the smirk off my face as I spoke his native tongue. "And please call me Rose. Everybody does." I smiled a little. This was a good start, right?

"Of course, Princess Rose." He smiled kindly. "Welcome to Russia."

"It has changed a lot. The castle seems smaller, not that it's possible. The grounds seem quite beautiful as well." Why couldn't I shut up? I was embarrassing myself in front of the prince of Russia.

"Well everything seems bigger when you are a child." He smiled kindly. "As for the grounds, I'm sure I can arrange for us to have a walk around the gardens tomorrow, only if you would like, of course."

"I woul… I would love to." I smiled nervously. He must have thought rambling cute if he was willing to walk with me through the gardens the next day.

"_Yes." _I thought as he offered his hand to me. "_This is a very good start indeed."_

**Okay! So that's it for chapter 3. I am hopping to get to 30 reviews for the story. If any of you are interested in my other work I have some original stuff on Wattpad. I have Links to all of my accounts down below.**

**Twitter: IzzyHorrell**

**Wattpad: Wonderstruck8**

**Tumblr: lyricslovelyricslife**

**So if you need to reach me for any reason please do so. Well that's all for now. I love you all 3**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4: Rose****

**"****As ladies of the future queen of Russia, you are here to represent your Princess and your country." The prude women spoke. "You are expected to uphold the standards of the Russian court. Foreign dignitaries will see you as a representation of Turkey. Which one of you speaks Greek?" She looked at the four girls in front of me.**

**"****Uh…" Natalie spoke as of us looked over at her. "I suppose I do." she said pushing back her curly black hair.**

**"****You will entertain the St.'s cousin. He speaks very fast and has no teeth." She said in disgust. We all burst out laughing as the women left the room.**

**Soon we threw ourselves into a whirlwind of fine silk dresses and bright russian colors. I found myself in a navy gown that showed off my figure. Natalie sat in her periwinkle gown as Mia tried ruthlessly to tame her curls.**

**"****It's no use." Mia finally said exasperated. Her effort had gotten her almost nowhere. "She has too much hair!"**

**"****No she doesn't. You aren't getting anywhere because you're trying to fight her curls instead of working with them." I finally spoke. I moved to take Mia's place. "They should be used to frame her face, not pulled back all the way." I spoke, moving Natalie's hair as I did so. When I was done, her hair hung elegantly down her back.**

**"****She looks almost a woman grown!" Lisa commented, looking Natalie over fondly, as she brushed down her own forest green dress.**

**"****We all do!" Jill smiled, twirling in her own pink gown. "I bet we'll all be married in a few months time." she smiled, her light brown hair flowing in silky waves around her.**

**"****Oh but don't you only have eyes for one?" Lisa smirked, teasing her younger sister. "What was his name again? Lee?"**

**"****I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She blushed, before turning away and crossing her arms.**

**"****Oh? Then who gave you that necklace? I know it wasn't father. Mother would be absolutely livid if it had been." Lisa smiled pointing out the flower charm hanging around her neck.**

**"****Oh? How come this is the first time I'm hearing of this boy?" I asked looking at the four girls around me. "Tell me jill? Who is he?" My attention turned to the youngest of the group.**

**"****His name is Lee Donahue. He isn't a lord but his family is wealthy." She insisted, sitting down next to me. "He is kind and caring. He cares nothing of my status and only wishes to have me as I am." **

**"****That's wonderful Jill." I smiled, taking her hands in my own. "Why didn't you bring him to court?" I asked.**

**"****I did not know how you would react." She said, her head tilting downward. "I thought you might be mad. It is hardly ever that a princesses lady marries before the princess herself."**

**"****Jill, I have been engaged since I was four. My wedding will come soon enough. You on the other hand, have found a man who loves you and wants to marry you. I see no problem in that." I said. Her eyes glanced up to meet mine, to see if my words where true. "Send for him. I would love to meet him."**

**"****Of course!" She smiled. "Thank you so much Rose!" She hugged me tightly.**

**A man cleared his throat at the door. "I am sorry to disturb your majesty, but a note has arrived for you." He bowed deeply, holding out the small parchment slip in his hand.**

**I stood to grab it from his grasp. The wax seal held the crest of the crown prince of russia. "Wait outside the door." I said to him as i snapped the seal in half. The man left the room workout a word. **

**"Who is it from?" Mia asked, lounging of one if the plush chairs.**

**"Prince Dimitri." I smiled over at her.**

**_"Princess Rosemarie,_**

**_I would be honored for you to join me for a walk in the gardens tomorrow afternoon._**

**_Prince Dimitri."_**

**"Well what does it say?" Lissa asked, trying desperately to view the not over my shoulder.**

**"He wants to take a walk through the gardens with me." I smiled at his messy turkish scrawl, moving away from Lissa.**

**"When?" Jill asked looking up from her own letter. Wow, that girl worked fast. **

**"Tomorrow afternoon." I replied, sitting back into the lounge chair I had occupied earlier.**

**"You are going, right?" Mia asked leaning next to me. **

**"Of course." I said simply. "I want to actually know the man before I have to marry him." I smiled. **

**"And he is going to be your escort to the princess's wedding next week, correct?" Lissa asked, a playful smirk playing across her face. **

**"I don't know. Maybe. It all depends on how things play out." I replied nervously. To be quite honest, I hadn't the slightest idea as to whether Dimitri and I would even get along. **

**"Did you even see the way he looked at you?" Natalie said, sitting next to me. "He's already had over heels for you. What could possibly go wrong?"**

**The next day I dressed in a simple fuchsia gown, letting my thick curls hang over my partially exposed shoulders. In the turkish style my makeup was thick, lining my eyes. A simple nazar hung around my neck as I ran my fingers through my hair one last time.**

**"****Stop fussing, you look fine." Lissa said, reaching for one of my simpler headpieces. "He isn't going to know what to do with himself when he see's you." **

**"****I really hope this goes well." I muttered as Lissa tried to secure the headpiece to my head. "No… leave it off. Just pin the front of my hair back." I instructed. She did as I was**

**"****Why? You're already engaged. This can go horribly and you will still be the next queen of Russia. You will still stop the conflicts between Russia and Turkey. You have nothing to worry about." Mia said, fluffing her hair in the mirror behind me.**

**"****I actually want to get along with the man I marry." I replied. "And what about you? What are you up to today?" I asked looking at her reflection.**

**"****Oh you know, the usual. Trying to catch a rich lords eye." She smiled and looked at me. "Like I said. You will be just fine. He'd be a fool to not be completely head over heels for you."**

**I smiled as a knock on my door broke the atmosphere and nerves settled in my stomach. **

**"Don't worry Rose. Everything is going to be fine." Natalie reassured me as I made my way to the door, where a woman was waiting to escort me to the gardens. **

**When she smiled the scar on her cheek twisted into an odd shape, and her long black hair hung down her back. Somehow her blue eyes reassured me that everything was going to be okay. **

**OOH! Tahsa has made an appearance! I almost have the next chapter done! I will post it to when I get... lets say 50 reviews. That's just 15 new reviews!**

**Blow me away guys. For a little insentive, here is you sneak peak for the next chapter.**

**_"_****_The flowers are lovely." She ran her fingers over the petals of a nearby rose._**

**_I plucked it from the stem and placed it in her hair, above her ear. "A rose for my beautiful Rose." I said._**

**_She looked down, blushing. "Thank you Dimitri. That is very sweet of you." She looped her arm through mine as we began walking again. She spoke of the convent and of her family excitedly, gesturing her free hand every so often. Her laugh quickly become one of my favorite sounds._**

**Well, there you have it folks! Let me know what you think! Also I need a name for my lovely readers let me have your ideas. I will pick my favorite and the person who has come up with it will get a shout out! **

**Love you all**

**Yours Truly**

_**ThePeridotMoon****_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am nothing if not a women of my word. Here is chapter 5.**

**_65-70 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTE_****__R__**

Chapter 5: Dimitri

This was bad, very very bad. Who on earth allowed Tasha to be the one to escort Rose to the gardens? It's not like I could send her away. I wasn't allowed to be alone with Rose until we were married.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as we walked through the garden. "You seem distracted."

"Oh." I looked at her. "I'm fine." I reassured her, trying to avoid looking back at Tasha, who was following 10 paces behind us.

"The flowers are lovely." She ran her fingers over the petals of a nearby rose.

I plucked it from the stem and placed it in her hair, above her ear. "A rose for my beautiful Rose." I said.

She looked down, blushing. "Thank you Dimitri. That is very sweet of you." She looped her arm through mine as we began walking again. She spoke of the convent and of her family excitedly, gesturing her free hand every so often. Her laugh quickly become one of my favorite sounds.

"I'm surprised my sisters haven't bombarded you yet." I laughed. "I remember them dressing you up."

She laughed brightly. "Yes, I believe they used to call me there little turkish doll."

"Yes well… I'm sure they'll find you eventually." I smiled looking over at her. She was stunning. Her skin was the color of caramel candies that we had made during the holidays and her eyes were like pieces of chocolate. But her hair was what kept my attention, it was long and silken, every once and a while I would imagine running my fingers through it.

"Do you hear something?" She asked, looking over at me. I felt red fill my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I was the Crowned Prince of Russia, I didn't blush. I listened intently, hearing the rustling of leaves, the sound of Tasha's footsteps behind us and… giggling?

"I think it's coming from over there." I said noticing movement in it's leaves. Rose picked up her skirt and marched towards it.

"She's coming! What do we do?" A panicked voice carried through flowers. It was followed quickly by a loud thump. "OW! Lissa!" The voice whined.

"Shut up Natalie!" Another voice hissed. "They'll hear us."

"Too late for that. We heard you laughing on the other side of the courtyard." Rose smiled, greeting whoever was waiting.

"She is so childish." Tasha hissed, walking up next to me. "You need a real women, Dimitri, not a little girl."

"Tasha." I warned. She had no right to say those things about Rose.

"What? It's true and you know it. Rose acts childish because she is just that, a child. You need a women to rule beside you." Her blue eyes narrowed into ice cold slits.

"Maybe, but Russia needs to secure an alliance with the Turks more. She is a kind girl, Tasha." I smiled looking back to Rose who was helping pluck leaves and twigs from one of the girls hair.

"This is why you don't hide in bushes and spy on people in the gardens." She said playfully

"I was not saying that she isn't a nice person. I'm sure she is wonderful. I'm just pointing out that she doesn't have what it takes to be the Queen of Russia." Tasha placed her hand on my shoulder. "I have what it takes to be your queen, Dimitri, and you know it."

"Yes, everything except a title and a country backing you." I ground out, shrugging off her hand.

Her eyes narrowed once more. "You barely even know her. Soon you will see that I was right and come crawling back to my feet, begging me to take you back." She spat angrily.

"That is enough Tasha. This hardly concerns you." I said, trying to keep my head level.

"Is everything alright?" Rose's voice floated over to us.

"Of course Your Majesty." Tasha smiled, causing her scar to twist against her skin. "I was just having a word with my prince." He voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Really? Is that so?" Rose asked, her tone matching Tasha's. "Tasha, was it? Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Tasha looked startled for a moment before answering. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Though I don't believe titles matter all that much on character, I will tell you one thing." Rose smile before continuing, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "We are royalty, and we do not beg at the feet of people like you."

Tasha's mouth stood agape, looking over the girl who stood before her. She tried forming words but couldn't quite make the sounds to speak.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Rose smiled, placing a gentle hand on Tasha's shoulder. Tasha did as she was told and slammed her mouth shut. "Now, my ladies are here, so your services will no longer be needed."

"Oh, but you still need a proper escort." Tasha pointed out again.

"As I have pointed out, my ladies have agreed to do so for the rest of the time." Rose gestured back to the two girls who stood behind her. "This is the part where you curtsy, say 'Thank You, Your Majesties,' and walk away. Or will I have to talk with the queen?"

Tasha's eyes narrowed in anger. "Of course not, Your Majesty." She curtsied before us. "Thank you, Your Majesties." She added before rising and walking off, her hands clenched in fists of rage.

"I'm sorry about that." Rose turned to me. "I just couldn't stand the way she was talking about me."

"It's fine." I said quickly. "It was just Tasha being Tasha."

"Is she always like that?" The curly haired girl behind Rose asked. She turned red when she realized her mistake. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine." I laughed. "Really. And the answer is yes. She thinks that she had some important title because she was Moria's sister." I sighed.

"Well if no one else will say it, I will." The tall blond one cut in. "That women is positively dreadful."

"Agreed." Rose spoke firmly. "I have just realized that you have not been properly introduced to my ladies." Rose blushed bright red. "This is Lissa and Natalie." She smiled at the girls.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled lowering my head to the girls.

The one with curly hair, Natalie, I believe, blushed uncontrollably. "The honor is all ours Your Grace." She curtsied again.

Lissa elbowed her in the side. "It's 'Your Majesty'! Get it right." She hissed. "I am so sorry for her improperness, Your Majesty."

"It is quite fine. Please Lady Natalie, call me whatever you wish. Any friend of Rose is a friend of mine." I chuckled.

We began walking again, Rose's ladies keeping a good distance behind us.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved with Lady Tasha, earlier." Rose sighed looking down.

"Why?" I asked completely confused. "I liked that you were able to stand up for yourself. I haven't met many girls who would do that."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "You did not find it improper?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"The future Queen of Russia has the right to behave improperly whenever she pleases." I let out another low chuckle. "You should ask my mother to tell you some of the stories from when she was young. I'm sure that would give you plenty of ideas."

"Really?" She smirked. "Let me guess, sliding down banisters and flashing the guards?"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Never mind, it seems you have enough wild idea's of your own."

"I am not just pretty dresses and tiara's, Dimitri. The sooner you learn that, the better of we will be."

**_65-70 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTE_****__R__**

**_To my lovelies who reviewed to today, thank you all so very much! This was such a fun chapter to write and I hope that shows through. Now, I do not have the next chapter finished but I will do my best to do so before I leave. _**

**_Before I post the next chapter I want 65-70 reviews on the story as a whole. If that happens before I get back then I will post it as soon as I am infront of my computer to do so._**

**_I love you all_**

**_ThePeridotMoon_**


	6. Chapter 6

_****ThePeridotMoon does not own any of the content or characters of Vampire Academy or Reign.****_

**Chapter 6: Rose**

"He was so handsome." Natalie swooned from her seat that night. "And so kind."

I tried to hold back a laugh. "It's wonderful that you like him, but unfortunately he is already spoken for. Sorry." I looked at her through the mirror of my vanity.

"Oh please, Rose. As if we actually believe that you don't like him." Lissa snorted, putting down the book she was holding. "You got all protective when Lady Ozera was talking with the prince."

"I did not!" I turned to face the four girls sitting on various chairs. "She was talking bad about me and I wouldn't have it. I was hardly protective."

"What was she saying?" Jill asked, looking over at me.

"That Rose was not fit to be a Russian queen,claiming that she was." Lissa said, running a brush through her sister's hair.

"If I were you, I would have had her tongue cut out. She has no right to say the things she did, especially in your presence." Mia hissed looking at her nails. "She was Lady Moria's younger sister, right?"

"That's what Dimitri said." I moved to a more comfortable seat, near the fire. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't ever remember seeing her in court before." Mia sighed. "It's probably nothing. I mean her sister probably had her sent to a school or something."

"Have you met Mistress Kirova yet?" Natalie asked, looking around the room.

"No. It seems she has made it a point to avoid us." Jill sighed. "I tried taking tea with her and her ladies, but her maid said she was ill."

"Why on earth would you want to take tea with her?" Lissa asked, dropping her sister's hair.

"She's powerful." Jill said simply. "She holds a lot of influence over the king. If she likes me then maybe she can convince the king to give Lee and I's marriage his blessing."

"Why would you need his blessing? You already have Rose's, and if you asked King Ibrahim, I'm sure he would give you his in a heartbeat." Lissa pointed out.

"I don't know. We are Rose's ladies. If she stays here, so do we. It would be nice to have the approval of the king whose court we are staying in." Jill twisted her fingers together. "It was stupid of me."

"Oh no." I moved to sit next to her, taking her hands in my own. "It's not stupid. It makes perfect sense to want King James' aproval. We are part of his court for the time being."

It was true, for the time being anyway, my ladies and I were subjects of the russian king. That could mean many things. In the best of circumstances, I would soon be his daughter-in-law and my ladies would become full members of what would be my court, in the worst, I could very well end up being his hostage, a bargaining chip for him to do with as he pleased.

"Rose?" Jill snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I jerked myself back into sitting strait.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because I said your name 5 times and you didn't respond." Mia looked at me, worry evident in her eyes.

"Your eyes were kinda glazed over." Natalie's browline creased. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I reassured them. "I was just thinking." I tried to sound relaxed but it was no use. I was wound tighter than Lady Tasha's corset. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, just that, based off what you told us about your outing with the prince, you could probably get him to speak with his father about giving Jill and Lee his blessing." She looked me over once more. "You're positive you're okay?"

"Yes, Mia." I rolled my eyes, leaning slightly against the arm of the sofa I was sitting on. "I'm fine, really, just a little tired is all."

"Oh, we can head back to our rooms if you want to get some rest." Natalie offered, her brown eyes filling with worry.

"It's late. We should be heading back to our rooms anyway." Lissa stood. "Let's go."

I said goodbye to each of them, before shutting the door behind them. I had dismissed my maids hours ago so that I could prepare myself for bed in private. I striped the light robe I was wearing over my nightgown before slipping between the silk sheets of my bed.

I felt my eyes close as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was awakened by the sound of my drapes being pulled open, and sunlight shining into the room.

"Princess, it is nearly midmorning, you must wake." One of the older girls said rousing me from my sleep.

My movements were lethargic as I slipped from the sheets around me into the chilly morning air. "Relight the fire." I said to what looked to be the youngest of the three girls in my room, as one of the other two helped my slip my robe over my shoulder.

I walked over to the vanity, the older two girls hurrying behind me as the youngest worked to fan the embers in the fireplace back to a flame.

They began working on my hair and makeup almost as soon as I sat down. As I slowly woke up, I noticed that they were not the same girls that served me yesterday. There movements and faces were different.

"What happened to the girls who were serving me yesterday?" I asked as they finished pinning my hair back into an elegant turkish style that I had often seen my mother wear.

"They were Princess Victoria's maids. They were to serve you until we arrived." The youngest one said, coming over to join us.

"Anna." One of the other two snapped as my hair was finished. "She was asking us."

"Oh no." I smiled. "It's quite alright."

"You're sure, Your Majesty?" The third one spoke. "Anna tends to have a loose tongue."

"Yes, I was merely curious. Now you're Anna." I pointed at the youngest one. She nodded almost frantically. "And how old are you Anna?"

"Nearly 15, Princess." She said swiftly, keeping her eyes down.

"Stand up strait, Anna. And look me in the eye when you speak to me." I said to the girl, smiling. "You are young, but that is no reason to not be confidant."

"Yes, of course, Princess." He blue eyes met mine.

"Very good." I turned my attention to the girls who now stood behind me. "And your names?"

"I am Nina, Your majesty." The oldest spoke first, following the lesson I had just given Anna. "I am 19."

"And you aren't married?" I looked at her curiously. Most girls were married by the age of 16, it was almost unheard of for a 19 year old to not be wed .

"No, Your Majesty. I was chosen to serve you." She smiled, sticking one last pin into the mess of curls they had piled into a so what reasonable style.

"Really? Do you ever want to be married, Nina?" I asked, my eyes drifting to meet hers in the mirror.

"Mayhaps one day, Your Majesty." She answered looking down, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"And you?" I said moving onto the last girl. "What's your name?"

Her eyes shot up to meet mine, almost wide in horror. "Vanessa, Your Majesty." She squeaked out, before letting her gaze drop to the floor.

"And how old are you?" I asked, trying to ignore what was her obvious terror.

"16, Your Majesty." She squeaked again, unable to drag her stare from her own shoes.

"Venessa, I really wish you would look at me." I said softly. "I just thought it would be terribly awkward for me not to know your names. I'm sorry if I have frightened you."

Her chocolate eyes rose to meet my own. "It's okay, Your Majesty." She let out a small smile. "Nobles just normally don't give us attention."

I matched her smile with one of my own. "It is no worry."

"Princess." The oldest, Nina, spoke, a letter resting delicately in her hands. "This arrived for you before first light."

"Thank you Nina." I smiled at the girl, taking the letter from her hand.

I looked down at the wax seal, not recognizing the emblem. "Who delivered this?" I turned to her.

"I do not know." She shook her head. "It was slid under your door when I arrived."

"No matter." I gave her a tense smiled, cracking the seal.

"_Dearest Princess,_

_Congratulations on surviving long enough to make it to the Russian court. Now we shall see how long you can survive amongst the wolves. Danger awaits you, Princess. _

_Be wary of the king. He will do almost anything for turkish ports, even if that means hurting you._

_Best of luck, Princess Rose. I look forward to seeing if you will bloom or wilt. And do remember, I am always watching._

_Lady in Red"_

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Anna asked, her worried tone seeping into my notice.

I shook my head slightly, looking over the words on the page once more. "Of course." I smiled folding the paper once more. "Tell me, are there any loose bricks in this room?" I asked glancing at the tapestries covering the harsh stone walls. I had to keep this from being found, but I couldn't risk burning it. There would possibly be a need for it on a latter day.

"Of course." Vanessa smiled. "I take it you're looking to hide something."

"Yes, and it's very important that it stays hidden." I barely knew these girls but they were my only hope.

"Follow me." Vanessa smiled, leading me over to a bookshelf that had been built into the wall. She pulled out a few books from one of the lower shelves, before pulling free one of the stones. It was hollow.

"Perfect." I smiled at the girl, pulling the brick from her hand. "How did you find this?"

"She was snooping this morning." Nina pursed her lips at the girl. "As much as it payed off this time I think Vanessa best refrain from doing so in the future."

"It's quite all right, and, Vanessa, if you find anymore of these, please let me know." I slipped the folded paper into the open part before handing the brick back to her to put back into place.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She smiled, arranging the books as they were before.

"This is so exciting." I heard Anna whisper.

I smiled at her. "That it is. Now, I think it's best if I finish dressing."

**Hey guys. I am so so so sorry. I know this is like 5 months overdue and I promised it awhile ago. I have been dealing with a lot of crap and I understand if you want to quit reading now. **

**I will be working my hardest on the next chapter but I do not have a set date that I will have it out by. My chapter production will definitely be slow seeing as I am in school at the moment.**

**I really appreciate those of you who have stuck with me and been patient while I vanished. I don't want you guys to feel like I don't appreciate you because I really do.**

**Anyway, this is it.**

**Please Review!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	7. Chapter 7

****Snippet at the bottom****

****I do not own Vampire Academy or Reign****

****!Read and Review!****

**Chapter 7: Rose**

I made my way down the hall, my heavy beaded skirts bustling around me. I had yet to find the library and was quickly diminishing the books I had brought with me.

"Princess Rose." A voice behind me called out.

I slowed to a stop, glancing back, over my shoulder. Dimitri's younger sister Sonya made her way towards me. "Princess Sonya." I smiled politely, turning to face her. "Can I help you?"

"I should be asking you that." She smiled kindly. "You looked a little lost."

I laughed awkwardly, glancing down to the floor before bringing my eyes to meet her's. "I have yet to track down the library." I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh." Her brow creased. "Why didn't you ask Dimitri? He seems to spend all of his time there. I am sure he would be happy to show you."

"Oh." I blushed, looking down at the stone beneath my feet. "I didn't want to be a bother."

"I highly doubt he would see it as such." she looped her arm through mine. "He seemed quite taken with you after your walk in the garden."

"He did?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, he has an odd way of showing it."

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows creased.

"It seems that he has been avoiding me." I sighed.

Her jaw shifted slightly. "Really now?" her voice was tense, even though her happy tone.

"It's really not a problem." I said, trying to sooth the women in front of me. "I have only been here for a few days. I hardly expected him to bend over backwards for me."

"This is hardly him bending over backwards." Sonya scoffed, linking her arm through mine. "I would be happy to show you to the library."

"How do you find Russian Court?" She asked as we walked down a hall of windows.

"It… is certainly different from what I imagined." I looked out the panes of glass as we passed by, my eyes landing on a lush green field that was bathed in sunlight. "Greener, too." I smiled.

"Ah yes. We get more warmth than most parts of the country." She smiled back at me. "But we are only green in the summer months. During the rest of the year we are mostly white with snow."

I felt a deep pain in my chest at the mention of snow. I had not seen it since I was at court last, as a child. "What is snow like?" I asked glancing at her.

Her brown eyes widened. "Surely you have seen snow."

I shook my head. "The convent that sheltered me was in the south. It was far to warm for anything other than rain."

"But weren't you here one year for yule?" Sonya's brow furrowed.

"Oh, yes." I smiled fondly, looking at my feet. "But that was many years ago. I was inside almost the entire time, as well. I barely remember the snow."

"Well you will have a lifetime of snowy memories when you marry Dimitri and become queen." She smiled, pulling me through the hall.

I sat in a sunny window, surrounded by books. My eyes scanned over the page of a book on russian fairytales.

"Are you enjoying the book?" A strong Masculine voice echoed in my ears.

I looked up to see Dimitri's shadowy figure standing over me. "Yes, very much so." I replied, before looking back down at the pages.

"What are you reading?" He sat next to me, the cushion dipping under his weight.

"Just a fairytale is all." I closed the cover. "I hadn't read it since I was a child."

"Which one is it?" He asked, glancing at the colorful illustration that graced the front of the book. "The Danced out shoes."

"I read a french story similar to it several years back." I smiled, at him. "It is a wonderful story."

"Oh, I know." He let out a short breathy laugh, that, had I not been sitting, would have made me weak at the knees. "It was one of Viktoria's favorites when she was a child. I can't even count the times that she made one of us read it to her before she could read it herself."

"She is studying at St. Basil's, correct?" I looked at him, almost willing his eyes to meet mine.

"Yes." He sighed, leaning back against the paned glass that made up the window. "Father sent her there after she got caught in a… um… compromising position with the butcher's boy."

"Well I best hope to stay on your father's good side then." I smiled, only half joking.

Dimitri returned my smiled with one of his own. "Speaking of my father, he wishes to invite you and your ladies to a meal."

I felt my eyes widen in horror. I had only been in court for less than a week. What could I or my ladies have done to warrant a king inviting us to a meal with him. "Have I messed up already?"

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"It must have been horrendous if the king is dealing with it himself." I looked at the ground, my mind flashing with the stories of noble women who had messed up there betrothal contracts and been turned out without a home to return to. "I haven't even been here a week and I have already ruined it."

"Rose." He placed a gentle hand on my arm, sending warmth throughout my body. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father, I've done something wrong." I looked at him with wide terrified eyes. "He's going to break the alliance and send me away."

"What?!" Dimitri looked just as shocked as I. "No! Rose, my father isn't sending you away at all. Why would you even think that?"

"Why else would he want to have a meal with my ladies and I?" I felt my accelerated thump of my heart beat in my head.

"He wishes to get to know you is all." He reassured me, pushing a strand of my inky black hair back behind my ear.

"But…" Confusion rolled over me in waves.

"It's going to be a family meal." Dimitri spoke slowly. "He wishes for you to meet the family that you're marrying into."

"When?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to clear it.

"Tomorrow evening." His gaze fell on my shaking figure. "Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

I nodded, almost unable to bring myself to speak.

He helped me to my feet, handing my the book that I had been reading when he had come to join me. I took his waiting arm with my free hand, letting myself be lead out of the library and towards my room.

We reached my massive door without a word shared between us.

"Thank you." I dipped my head, releasing what a swore was a steal grip on his arm.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, his chocolate eyes staring me down. "I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

"I will be fine, I just need to calm down a little." I replied, holding the book in front of me. "And tell your father that my ladies and I would be delighted to take dinner with the royal family tomorrow."

"Of course." He took my left hand, laying a gentle kiss across my bare knuckles. "I will see you then, Princess."

He let my hand fall gently against my skirt, turning and making his way down the hall.

I pushed open the thick, dark wood door and walked into my room, still somewhat dazed.

"Princess." Anna's voice broke through the haze that had surrounded my mind. "This arrived while you were out." She handed me a folded letter, the wax seal being the same as the letter that had arrived before first light.

"Did you see who delivered it?" I asked taking the note from her hand.

She shook her head. "No, your majesty. It was slid under your door."

I nodded, taking a seat on one of the couches that made up my sitting area. "Thank you, Anna. I will call if I need anything else."

I cracked the seal, hesitantly unfolding the note.

"_My dearest princess_

_Congratulations on your dinner invite with the king. But please so well to remember my warning form before. _

_Be wary of the king and do try to avoid the wine._

_Best of luck and may the spirit of the St. guide you_

_The Lady In Red"_

**Hello my lovely readers. I am so ridiculously sorry that this took so long. I have been dealing with some stuff the past few months and have been unable to find the will to write this. But here it is.**

**I would also like to apologize for how out of character rose seems in this chapter, but in all fairness, she is truly a prodict of the world that this version of her was raised in. And on to the Snippet**

"_What do you know about Rose's lady, Lissa?" Christian asked me as we prepared our horses for a ride._

_"Not much." I replied honestly. I looked over to him as he saddled his horse. "Why?"_

_Christian was pale, so pale that it was hard to miss the light pink flush that covered his cheeks. "No reason."_

**So there it is. I will have that done and up as soon as I can find time to write it, but it may not be till mid June. So please don't expect anything new for most of May. **

**I love you all**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8: Dimitri****

**"What do you know about Rose's lady, Lissa?" Christian asked me as we prepared our horses for a ride.**

**"Not much." I replied honestly. I looked over to him as he saddled his horse. "Why?"**

**Christian was pale, so pale that it was hard to miss the light pink flush that covered his cheeks. "No reason."**

**"Why do you want to know about Lady Lissa, Christian." I pushed.**

**He looked up to meet my hard gaze, and scoffed, looking back at the side of his horse. "She just seems nice is all."**

**I felt a smirk cover my face. "She is joining us for dinner this evening."**

**"****She's what?" His eyes widened in absolute horror.**

**"****Father wishes to get to know Rose and her ladies." I explained, buckling my saddle. "They will all be taking dinner with us tonight."**

**"****You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?" His voice was strained, his movements stilled.**

**"****Would it have made a difference if I had?" I swung myself into my saddle. "Father will have your head if you don't show up tonight."**

**"****I was going to show up regardless." He snapped, swinging into his saddle.**

**"****No need to get snippy." I jested, my horse trotting in place under me.**

**"****Can we just go? I would actually like to get a chance to ride before we must be back for dinner." He steered his horse out of the stables, with me following closely behind.**

**We road for what seemed like no time at all, the heat of the summer sun causing out clothing to stick to our skin with sweat.**

**"****We should head back soon." I called as we road over a grassy field.**

**"****Must we?" Christian called, slowing his horse to a gentle trot. "I wish that I could just keep riding."**

**"****You'd fall of the edge of the world." I chuckled. "If we don't return before dinner we will be hunted down and slaughtered."**

**"****Father would never have you slaughtered." he laughed turning his horse. "Not with an alliance with the turks within his grasp."**

**"****Maybe not." I agreed. "But if we miss a family dinner, my mother might just hunt us down herself."**

**His blue eyes widened in horror. "Now that is a scary thought."**

**"****We best be getting back then." I grinned at him.**

**"****Lead on." He called, waving his hand with a flourish that few knew he possessed.**

**"****Such flourish, Brother." I teased. "I'm sure that if you present yourself to Lady Lissa as such, you will make her weak at the knees."**

**I laughed, urging my horse into a gallop towards the high stone walls of the castle.**

**"****You're late." my sister, Sonya, hissed as she walked hastily down the hall towards Christian and I. "Mama looks ready to murder the both of you."**

**"****We were not presentable when we arrived back from our ride." I sighed as she dragged us towards the dining room.**

**"****Well, maybe, you shouldn't have gone riding in the first place." she seethed. "Is your hair wet?" her mouth fell into a gape looking between the two of us**

**"****We were sweaty." Christian sighed. "We couldn't very well show up for dinner smelling as bad as me did."**

**"****Well we hair is hardly better." she growled, shoving us through the opening door.**

**Rose sat to the right of an empty chair, chatting with my sisters in her emerald colored dress. Her face lit up in a warm smile when she saw me.**

**"****I have found them." Sonya's voice floated through the room as she pushed through Christian and I.**

**"****Wherever have you two been?" my mother smiled, her voice tense. "I thought I told you to be on time."**

**"****Hello to you too, Mama." I sighed place by a light kiss on the top of her head. "We went out riding and lost track of time."**

**"****Boys! Take a seat." My father ordered, his voice booming over the table. His blue eyes glowing fiercely.**

**I moved to my seat, next to rose. She grinned at me, obviously trying not to laugh. **

**"****I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance." She grinned, leaning back slightly, in her chair.**

**"****Yes well, if Christian had his way, we wouldn't have." I pulled myself closer to the table. "How was your day?"**

**"****Well." She nodded, a smile still gracing her face as she pulled a roll from her plate. "Karoline showed me around the Castle some. I read some, saw a little bit more of the gardens. The usual princess stuff. And your's?"**

**"****You know, riding, Christian wanting to gallivanting off into the sunset. The usual prince stuff." I grinned back, reaching for the wine.**

**"****Don't." Rose grabbed my arm, her eyes wide in sudden horror.**

**"****What's the matter?" I asked, pulling my hand back.**

**"****Don't drink the wine." She all but whispered.**

**"****Why not?" I looked back at the goblet in front of me. **

**"****Just trust me. Don't drink the wine." She looked back at her food.**

**"****How are you two getting on, then?" My father asked, looking between Rose and I.**

**"****Very well, Your Highness." Rose replied, lightly, a tense smile sitting on her face.**

**"****Well, I would just like to say that Princess Rosemary has been an absolute delight." Karoline grinned. "Dimitri, will you be escorting her to the wedding?"**

**"****Um…" I looked nervously at Rose. "I plan to, that is, if she will allow me."**

**"****I would be so honored." She smiled at me, pulling the roll she had grabbed apart nervously.**

**We ate the rest of the meal in relative peace, with Rose tearing apart more rolls than I cared to count. I could hardly help wondering what was causing her nervousness. And more importantly, what was wrong with the wine?**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8! So, this took a little longer then I had anticipated but I finally got it done! Also, good news. I am currently on break from school so I hope to be getting more writing done and possibly get some more of my stuff out there. **

**Also, guess who got to meet Richelle Mead? That's right! Me! She was amazing and nice and she gave me some great writing tips. So yeah, she's pretty cool. Anyway, lets get to the sneak peak for next chapter.**

_"__Are you alright?" Lissa asked as we sat in my room that night. The other's had retired for the night, leaving just Lissa and I alone in my room._ "You_were so tense during dinner."_

_"__It was just a stressful dinner is all." I half lied, pulling a thick blanket over myself. "You know, dining with the royal family and all."_

_"__No, it was more than that." She moved to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" Her green eyes filled with intense worry._

**So there it is! I'll have that up as soon as I'm done with it (Don't know when that will be). I love you all so much!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings! It has been far to long, I know. I started my final year of high school and got a job, so my attentions have been a bit preoccupied. But that's enough about me, I'm going to let you all have what you really came here for. Onto the chapter**

**Chapter 9: Rose**

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked as we sat in my room that night. The other's had retired for the night, leaving just Lissa and I alone in my room. "You were so tense during dinner."

"It was just a stressful dinner is all." I half lied, pulling a thick blanket over myself. "You know, dining with the royal family and all."

"No, it was more than that." She moved to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" Her green eyes filled with intense worry.

"It's nothing, I promise." I sighed waving my hand infront of me.

"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning into the velvet cushions.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed. "I'm going to bed. I suggest that you do the same." I stood, tightening my robe around me, letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"I will see you in the morning." She smiled, moving towards the door. "Sleep well, Rose."

I smiled, moving to put myself to bed, having sent my maids away hours ago. I had just pulled back the thick covers when I heard Lissa scream.

I dropped the blanket in my hand and ran to the door. There mounted on the wall across the way was the head of one of my guards, his decapitated body sitting several feet below, on the blood soaked floor. Behind him, on the stone wall, was "GO HOME", written in the poor man's blood.

I let out a horrified scream of my own

Lissa sat on her knees, sobs falling from her lips. Her nightgown was soaked with crimson as a herd of guards rounded the corner.

"Who did this?" The king seethed. "Who dares to do such a thing in my court?'

"We are still searching for the culprit, your majesty." One of the guards replied.

I sat in a private sitting room, my ladies at my side, with the royal family. "It's clear that the attack was directed at scaring Princess Rose." Sonya hissed. "Someone wants her to break the alliance."

"I'm not breaking the alliance." I vowed, clutching Lissa's hands in my own. I knew that my hair was probably messy beyond reproach and my face was red and tearstained, but I sounded strong nonetheless. Mia, Natalie and Jill sat around us, having been pulled from their rooms shortly after lisa and I had been taken away.

The door opened, a metal clad body stepping through. "We have cleaned the walls and floors near the Princess' room. She is free to go back."

"We are not putting her back in that room." Dimitri hissed. His black robe hanging loose around his frame as he paced the room. "Not after tonight."

"No." The king agreed. "Princess rose is no longer safe in that wing of the Castle. Neither are her ladies."

"We do have extra rooms in the Family wing." Karoline spoke. "Enough to fit Rose and her ladies comfortably."

"That is a brilliant idea." Olena spoke, a small smile gracing her face.

"That it is." the king spoke.

"We couldn't possibly intrude on you and your family, Your Majesty." I responded, trying to ignore the pit that sat in my stomach at the thought of spending another night in that room.

"It would hardly be intruding." Sonya scoffed.

"We will have you moved, immediately." The King replied, sinking deep into a plush arm chair.

"But my ladies and I, we are not part of the royal family, Your Majesty." I insisted.

"Nonsense." The king spoke firmly. "You will be soon enough." He stood swiftly, retying his robe around his frame.

"This one." Karoline smiled, pulling me into a room. "It used to be mine, but since I am to be married soon, I have been moved into a smaller room, closer to my betrothed."

The walls where the warm color of Honey with windows that reached from floor to ceiling facing the direction of the setting sun, a balcony shooting off of them. "It's lovely." I smiled, walking towards the bed that sat in the center of the room.

"It was being refurbished for you anyways." She smiled following me. "We're having all new drapes and bed coverings made. Mother and I thought that red would be a pleasant color."

I walked over to the golden mantle that sat above the fireplace. "Red is a very pleasant color, indeed."

"They should be done in a few weeks, so I am afraid that pink will have to do for now." She gave me a sad smile, letting her hands run over the satiny pink bed coverings.

"Pink will do just fine." I assured her. We stood in a silence that wasn't quite awkward, but certainly not comfortable.

"The view." She said suddenly, walking towards the windows. "The balcony looks out onto the yard where the men train in the warmer months." She opened the large glass door and beckoned for me to follow her out.

I walked to meet her on the spacious outdoor area, relishing in the feeling of the afternoon sun.

"I know that you and Dimitri get along fairly well but it never hurts to look." Her smile was tense.

We both gazed down upon the spacious green area, watching the men below swing practice swords at one another. I felt my heart ache to do the same.

"Princess Rose?" Karoline's voice startled me. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distant."

"It's nothing." I folded my hands in front of me. "You'd think me foolish if I told."

"Nonsense." She smiled. "I am the oldest of my siblings. If you are even half as foolish as they, I would be shocked."

"It's just…" I trialed off, looking back down at the green space. "I have always wanted to learn to fight, to be able to protect myself."

"Ah…" She nodded in understanding. "I can only imagine that last night increased such desire."

I looked at my hands once more, so soft and delicate, more suited to a needle than a sword.

"Well, I'm sure if you asked Dimitri to teach you the basics, he would be delighted to do so." Karoline smiled once more.

"He would?" I could barely hide my shock at her statement.

"Dimitri has always liked women who are able to hold there own." She explained, leading me back inside. "He would be thrilled to mentor you in such an art."

I felt my confusion coat the room. "Art?" I had never heard swordplay be referred to as an art before.

"Yes." She sat me down in a plush chair. "An art. Like dancing or needlepoint. It takes much practice for one to be good, not to mention a master."

"And what is Dimitri?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

She smirked in my direction, crossing her legs under the heavy fabric of her skirt. "The say that he could pass for god."

**So, Yay! Some bonding time with Rose and Lisa and a lot of interaction with the other characters. My plan is for Rose to fall more into character in the next few chapters as she begins training with Dimitri. Now I have started on the next chapter, no promises when it will be up, I'll try to keep you guys waiting a little less this time.**

**SNEAK PEAK**

_"__I like the idea of being able to protect myself." I replied, running a hand through my loose curls._

_"__Daddy says that only men should use swords. Women have our wit." Natalie replied, pulling a heavy woolen shawl around herself._

_"__And we all know that Rose had a wit that is sharper than any blade." Lissa smiled, poking me with her foot from the other side of the couch_

**Well, that's all I have for you this time!**

**Love you All!**

**ThePeridotMoon**


End file.
